Just a Little Shock - Ruka X Hitsugi Naitomea Smutshot
by YukieTenjou
Summary: Hitsugi's having some troubles with pain in his danger zone, so Ruka comes over to relieve him.


The following story contains explicit content and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.

Viewer discretion advised.

Hitsugi writhed in his bed, bent over in pain as he tried to sleep... This had been going on for days and days. He had missed practices and meetings, the importance of which was far beyond essential. He felt rotten in both ways, the ways of pain and the ways of guilt. He found remorse in whatever strange illness he had contracted, if that's what it was at all... But he was also puzzled by his "illness"... It was strange to him. All of his life, Hitsugi had been a modest man, so when he suddenly began to feel a pain in his crotch area, he didn't know how he could have gotten it. He was always "protecting himself" and could not have contracted an STD...

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang, the shrill sound hammering against his eardrums as he fumbled for the infernal device. He picked up groggily.

"He... Hello...?" Hitsugi muttered with a gentle, broken hum.

"Hitsugi, where the hell were you tonight?" Ruka's deep, slightly irritated voice rang over the phone's speaker raucously.

"I'm sorry, Ruka-San... I've been so sick..." Hitsugi breathed, ashamed.

"What's even wrong with you?! You haven't told us a thing!" the older boy's voice boomed out.

"I just..." Hitsugi felt his face get red. "My balls hurt really fucking bad, and I don't know why. I can't even get up without taking six minutes to sit up straight." Hitsugi spat, confessing his issues.

Ruka fell silent for a moment or so. There was a fraction of an instant where Hitsugi began to feel worried, but he quickly dismissed it, assuming he was probably going to over-think the situation. But then he heard Ruka's voice again: "I'll be over in ten minutes." and his panic was set in again.

"Hey, wait!" Hitsugi called out, but Ruka had already hung up the phone. "Please don't bring a hooker over..." His prayer, spoken aloud, was only as powerful as a whisper in an empty room.

Ruka arrived at Hitsugi's door a mere 6 minutes later, knocking loudly and rudely as he usually did. Hitsugi, expecting this, rushed to get up without hurting himself, and unlocked the door. As Ruka heard the locks release, he opened the door, and came inside wielding a suitcase and casual clothes, not so much as asking Hitsugi if it was okay to enter his home. Ruka took off his black jacket, and flung it carelessly onto the couch, setting the suitcase down on the floor as he did so. He promptly picked it back up again, and went into Hitsugi's bedroom. Hitsugi stared in a look seemingly crossed between confusion and disgust as Ruka turned around and beckoned for Hitsugi to come in.

Hitsugi slowly hobbled into his own bedroom, looking at Ruka with irritation.

"Take your clothes off." Ruka ordered. Recoiling, Hitsugi exclaimed in disbelief.

"You want me to just strip?" Hitsugi asked, shocked.

"Do you want me to get rid of your problem or not?" Ruka snapped in reply. Hitsugi's mouth snapped shut, and he took his clothing off as Ruka had asked. "Now get on the bed."

Hitsugi's jaw dropped again. "Are you going to try to fuck me?" Hitsugi inquired, scared, flustered, and slightly angry.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But it seems to me like you're blue-balling, and I came over to help you out." Ruka laid the suitcase down on a chair, popping it open, and glancing at Hitsugi again. The flash of a look said one thing to Hitsugi: "Don't disobey me." And Hitsugi knew to listen to Ruka's orders. Hitsugi got on his bed, stark-naked, and watched as Ruka fiddled with whatever was in the suitcase, waiting anxiously for him to turn around.

"Ruka?" Hitsugi asked quietly.

"Hm?" Ruka retorted. His replies were always indifferent and unenthusiastic, bland and dry as the taste of a cotton ball.

"What are you doing over there?" The redheaded boy's inquiries were cute to Ruka, almost arousing.

"I'm getting everything ready." Ruka murmured. "I want to make sure you'll be secure." He turned around, bearing several sets of restraints. "It might hurt a little, but it'll be over soon." Hitsugi's eyes shot open, and he bit his bottom lip as Ruka ever so gently tied Hitsugi's wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

"Don't... Don't hurt me, Ruka..." Hitsugi murmured. "I want you to know something..."

Ruka cocked his head at Hitsugi a little, his eyes relaxed, subliminally telling Hitsugi to speak up.

"I'm a virgin still." Hitsugi breathed in almost a whisper, looking down in shame.

Ruka shook his head, raising his hands in an accepting manner. "I assumed as much." Hitsugi wasn't sure whether to be offended or reassured by this answer as Ruka retreated to the suitcase once more.

Changing the subject, Hitsugi asked another question. "What are you going to do to me?" Ruka, still facing the suitcase, sighed.

"I'm going to make you cum, simple as that. I'm going to use the fastest method I know of, and if you don't like it, I don't give a shit. As long as you feel better by tomorrow morning and can rock the guitar again, anything will be fine with me." Hitsugi closed his eyes, biting the inside of his lip, the familiar taste of metal caressing his tongue.

"Fine, just hurry." Hitsugi muttered, hiding his shame. Ruka turned around again, bearing a bundle of wires which were attached to rubber rings, and stepping closer to Hitsugi. "What in the hell is that?" Hitsugi asked.

"You're not too updated on sex toys, are you, Hitsugi? Electric stimulation... I put these on you, give you five minutes, you cum, problem solved." Ruka's explaination and hand gestures made it seem like an easy task."I use a different one, so don't worry about cleanliness. I keep this one around as a spare. It's just out of the package."

"Wait, you're going to shock me?!" Hitsugi exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ruka said bluntly. Hitsugi sighed at Ruka's hidden determination, but he couldn't do anything to change Ruka's mind now, and he was in too much pain to care what Ruka did as long as Ruka got rid of the pain.

"Just do it." Hitsugi whimpered, turning his head to look away.

"You're not hard at all," Ruka commented, getting on Hitsugi's bed with him, caressing the insides of Hitsugi's thighs with his gentle fingers. "You should at least loosen up a little. Jesus, you're going to make your ass bleed with how uptight you're being." His sharp words didn't match his intentions, Hitsugi assured himself of this much.

"Ruka, I'm sensitive..." Hitsugi began. Feeling Ruka's fingers travel up to his length, he gasped in discomfort, trying to relax. At this point, no words were exchanged... Throat noises and facial expressions with the mandatory addition of body language spoke for them. Ruka focused on Hitsugi's cock, and Hitsugi tried to ignore Ruka. They were working at opposite sides of the same coin, having the same goal, but different levels of reluctance.

Ruka began to stroke Hitsugi's dick, and Hitsugi felt himself hardening against his will. A near silent gasp escaped his lips as he writhed, fearing Ruka's touch, but at the same time enjoying it. When Hitsugi was hard enough that Ruka didn't feel like he was playing with a noodle, the brunette began to lick and slurp at the tip of Hitsugi's erection, the redhead's legs spreading involuntarily as he became harder.

"Perfect," Ruka murmured as he let Hitsugi's dick fall from his lips. He stroked the younger boy with one hand as he fumbled with the cords in the other hand. With all three of the rings sorted out, Ruka gently secured each one around Hitsugi's hard member- one around the base of his cock and his balls, one in the middle, and one one at the end of it, just past the head of Hitsugi's hard dick. Hitsugi blushed, and closed his eyes.

"Is it going to hurt?" Hitsugi whimpered, trembling in pleasure and fear.

"Just a little shock," Ruka replied, holding the small box that the cables connected to, and turning it on.

Hitsugi gasped as he felt the slight tingles of electricity course through him, and a small gush of precum beaded at the tip of Hitsugi's dick. "Ru... Ruka..." Hitsugi moaned out. Ruka watched silently, stroking Hitsugi's thigh as he let the little machine do its work, seeing Hitsugi's cock twitch as his head fell back in pleasure. "Ruka, I can't... Please..." The younger redhead moaned. "It's... Oh, God..." Hitsugi started to writhe, unable to resist the pleasure that came with little jolts of pain. Ruka let out his little half-grin, reaching over to his bag for another toy he brought with him... It was a long rubber string with beads on it, pink beads, which got larger towards the end of the wand. Pulling out a bottle of lubricant, the brunette stroked the sex toy with the sticky substance, and while Hitsugi had his eyes closed, began to push the first bead into the virgin boy's tight ass.

Hitsugi shrieked in surprise. "Ruka! Ah... Ru... Ruka!" He cried out, looking down at Ruka's handiwork.

"Just relax, Neko..." Ruka murmured, and pushed the second bead in, Hitsugi crying out. "It'll feel good."

"Ruka, I can't..." Hitsugi moaned. His back arched and his toes curled, the little jolts of electricity in his cock and balls making him seize up. "It feels so fucking good..."

Ruka grinned, and pushed the wand into Hitsugi's ass one bead at a time, listening to Hitsugi's little yelps and mewls. Hitsugi was tighter than Ruka had expected, and most definitely going to cum soon... Ruka could tell by the way he was restraining his groans.

"Don't hold back, Hitsugi." Ruka said in a soothing tone. "If you have to cum, just cum."

Hitsugi couldn't help himself any longer, and couldn't hold back. "Ruka, fuck! I'm cumming!" he shrieked, spreading his legs wide, and arching his back sharply. His head fell back as he let out thunderous moans of pleasure, and ground against the bed... Ruka knew this was his cue. He pulled the beads all the way out, making sure that every one of them touched Hitsugi's g-spot. Just as he had suspected, Hitsugi came hard, right there and then, squirting his seed onto his own stomach and chest as he let out exhausted, pleasured moans of satisfaction. Ruka turned off the small mechanism, and carefully removed the rings from Hitsugi's shaft, putting his things away. He wiped the beads off, and put that back in his suitcase as well, wiping Hitsugi's naked body off as he untied him.

"Fuck... Ruka..." Hitsugi moaned out.

"Say no more," Ruka began. "I'll leave. You can sleep now."

"No, Ruka!" Ruka jumped in shock at Hitsugi's sudden yelp. "I mean... I want you to stay the night here. With me." Hitsugi murmured shyly. Ruka grinned.

"Alright. I will."

~To be continued~


End file.
